


hardly ever

by solitariusvirtus



Series: AU! Concepts [12]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Jon as Aegon VI, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solitariusvirtus/pseuds/solitariusvirtus
Summary: Elia bit her lip. Hard. The second year. The second babe lost.AU! Wherein everyone makes sacrifices.





	hardly ever

Elia bit her lip. Hard. The second year. The second babe lost. Warm arms banded around her shoulders. “Do not despair, Your Grace,” Ashara whispered soothingly. But how could she not? The King was losing patience and even her husband had not reacted with the previous compassion.

“He’ll leave me. This was a son.” She did not want to go home with her tail tucked between her legs. A second marriage would be impossible. The alternative unthinkable. She’d seen _those women_ , bathed in blood, used and abused, or the mere entertainment of a _benevolent_ soul.

“We’ll give him another son.” However would they do that?

 

 

 

 

 

 

Robert laughed, his voice carrying. “Even if your daughter were made of gold and breeding me a son a day, that would still be too steep a price to pay.” Even though his father had agreed to the terms. Lord Rickard blinked. He’d been banking on Robert being charmed. “Come; let us not allow ourselves to be carried away.”

Lyanna, sitting behind the latticed wall, paused in her toying with the heavy braid falling upon her shoulder. “What is it that you are saying?” her father asked. Her heart hammering in her chest, she leaned forth.

“Walder Frey offered me one of his girls.”

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

 

 

 

 

 

Rhaegar looked between the two women. “Acquiring court polish?”

“Among other things, Your Grace.” He’d seen the girl riding about; some had whispered of her plight. His wife had whispered of a solution.

“You understand, of course, that there are certain rules to be followed.” The girl nodded her head. Her wide-eyed gaze dropped to the ground and he wondered yet dared not question. He neither feared the answer, nor relished it. He simply did not wish it put into words.

“My lord father is ever so glad for the kindness Her Grace showed me. I will not disappoint.” Elia smiled, visibly elated.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Aegon clung to his mother’s skirts, trying to keep perfect balance as the chamber swam before him. Steady hands grabbed at his shoulders, holding him up. “Be strong,” his mother’s voice reached him as though from a great distance.

“Your Majesty, he should not be out of bed.” He did not want the maester near him. The wounds on his arms had barely healed.

“Up we go.” As though he were o more but a ragdoll, Aegon found himself easily lifted, barely able to catch a glimpse of his own gaze, dull and grey, in the looking glass. Who had uncovered it?        

 

 

 

 

 

 

“It is not a sin to grieve,” her father spoke softly, so as not to disturb her. Lyanna lifted her head, staring lifelessly ahead. “And you need not hide from me.” His hand felt heavy upon her shoulder.

“I’ve no right to grieve.” And yet she could do little else but. “How fares Benjen on the King’s business?”

“Your brother’s progress will keep.” There was food on their table and her brothers had good positions to occupy themselves with, and she cried for a child she’d never even known. “The King’s missive might not.”

There were only so many reasons for which the man would write to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go, since I won't be updating anything big for a while.


End file.
